Blodgett, Jr., et al., "Thermal Conduction Module: A High-Performance Multilayer Ceramic Package", IBM J. Res. Develop., 26, 30-36 (1982), Burger, et al., "Multi-layer Ceramics Manufacturing", IBM J. Res. Develop., 27, 11-19 (1983) and Blodgett, Jr., et al., "Microelectronic Packaging", Scientific American, Vol. 249, No. 1, pp. 86-96 (July 1983) each describes the fabrication of a multilayer ceramic (MLC) substrate which serves as a circuit module for semiconductor chips. An MLC substrate with its superimposed chip layer can be assembled into a thermal conduction module (TCM) to provide a high density microelectronic package.
According to the referenced publications, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, the fabrication of an MLC substrate involves the following operations: slurry preparation, casting/blanking, via hole punching, metallization, stacking/lamination, sintering, nickel/gold plating, substrate electrical test and finally, applying the pins and a metal flange by brazing. Briefly described, these operations are as follows: